Naruto's Band
by FinalKingz
Summary: Suddenly naruto came up with up a idea why not make my own musical band,pairing naruto X sakura thanks to the suggestion made by: Blue Spirit17[5th chapter up]6th chapter flying now
1. Making of The Band

A/N: This a Short Songfic focusing on the relationship of Team 7(well the song at least) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the song, I don't own Naruto

* * *

**(Time Skip 17 to 18 yrs old)**

A lone figure, a blonde haired figure to be exact was walking by the sidewalk, not so many people is shooting glares at him anymore because many people in konoha has accepted for who he was '_a shinobi_' once again konoha was able to taste peace.

As naruto wandered aimlessly around, he noticed a musical band playing in the television (yes after 5 years, technology has risen to a point where electronic instrument and television are created) he notices this and began to think '_for 5 years I've been saving money hmm… maybe I could create my own band_' he thought, throughout the years his voice and physical appearance has changed though his whiskers are still there, after thinking he began to walk home (his new home).

The sun has begun to fall, naruto open his door at the same time he removed his jounin vest (yes all the new generation shinobis are chunin or jounin by now) and thrown it somewhere….

He grabbed a cup of ramen, filled it with hot water and went straight upstairs to his room there while waiting for the ramen to cook he pulled out a pen and paper from there he started to think '_If I'm going create a song it better nice let's see……._' He think for 1 hour straight '_I GOT IT!'_ he thought aloud then he notices something else "hmmm…?" glancing down to his ramen he wailed so hard the windows almost break.(remember overcooking cup noodles with hot water makes the taste dull and makes the noodles look like string and makes the noodles so soft even a single blow it will snap)

The Next Day,

He woke up at the sound of his alarm clock it was 6 am(early riser now), he got up and went straight to his bathroom took a shower, get dressed, go downstairs pick a cup noodles filling it with hot water took out a pen and the paper from last night he started writing after three minutes took noodles drank it, he then resume writing after 3 hours of thinking he completed the song and with a satisfied grin '_this rocks_' he thought grinning like an idiot, he then proceeds to walk out of the door to ask his friends.

He waltz outside of his house, destination '_the bridge_', while he was walking he tried think who would play with him '_let see now I need a drum, base guitar, lead guitar, guitar, microphone and a amplifier_' he thought then a click he then proceeds to run towards the hokage tower.

As naruto entered the tower he saw Tsunade working on some paper works.

"Hey Baa-chan" he said smiling

"Yeah naruto?" Tsunade replied without looking (she's use to it, it's pointless arguing with a loud mouth you know.)

"I was wondering where I can find electronic stuff here in konoha" he said while scratching the back of his head.

"Hmm… why?" she said rather confuse with the question now she was looking up.

"Secret" naruto said defensively he was trying to keep a secret except for the friends that will be playing with him.

"Alright I'll just play along it's on the south side of konoha naruto" she said truthfully.

"Thanks Baa-chan!" he replied

"Your welcome naruto!" she said smiling.

Naruto then exited the tower and began to walk pointing south after a few minutes he then saw a big signboard named '_Tech_' he then proceeds, what he saw inside was televisions in different sizes he mentally noted that 'I gotta get me one of this' grinning, he then proceeds to the counter to ask if they got any instruments the guy nodded, then guided naruto to the back of the shop there he saw what he wanted, paid for it and asked to be delivered to this addressed he then walked out of the shop he then jump from roof to roof to get to his destination where team seven always meet he got there under 5 minutes, he noticed sakura(chunin) and sasuke(jounin) where there and greeted them "Hi!" he said with a goofy smile plastered on his face.

"Hi naruto-kun!" greeted sakura(over the years no more fan-girl sakura welcome mature sakura heheh)

"Hey naruto" greeted sasuke (over the years he and naruto where almost like brothers, he got over itachi by now and proceeded with his life)

"Where's kakashi-sensei" naruto ask even though he knew he was late

"Late" sakura and sasuke said in perfect synchronization then suddenly speak of the devil

"Yo" greeted kakashi he is maybe on his late twenties or early thirties

"my, my no longer late kakashi-sensei" sakura inquired

"Maybe, anyway there will no missions today and tomorrow" he said while smiling behind the mask, he waited for naruto to pout but nothing came.

"Good, 'cause I got something to do" he said smiling

At this they were staring at naruto then few minutes later they just shrugged it off "well okay then... see ya" kakashi is gone in one poof

"What is your plans naruto-kun" sakura said interested

"Hmm?.. Oh nothing just some small stuff to do" he replied rather composed then they all began to walk back to there respective houses until naruto called out for sasuke

"What is it naruto?" he said with a hint of bored tone

"sasuke what instrument can you play?" he said with a hint of excitement

"Umm.. The guitar why?" he replied confused at his question

"Meet me at my house 7 pm tomorrow night kay?" he said now excited

"Alright" he replied now really confused he then shrugged it off then proceed to walk home

'_One down_' he thought excitedly he then began to ponder another thing '_now who then is interested in playing the base guitar_' he then saw shikamaru and he grinned inwardly

"Hey shikamaru!" he shouted a little to loud

"Hmmm….? ohh naruto" he replied lazily

"What instrument do you know how to play?" naruto inquired

"The guitar, base guitar to be exact" he replied as-the-matter-of-factly saying

"Perfect meet me at my house 7 pm kay?" he said now overjoyed 'because he found another guitarist

With that, naruto is gone in one poof, he teleported himself in front of the hyuuga residents '_hmm….. I wonder_' he thought grinning he knock on the door twice before a female answered the door apparently this girl is hyuuga hinata (chunin) "oh! Naruto-kun what brings you here?" she said without stuttering and blushing (big improvement I should say)

"Umm… I would like to see neiji please?" he said now a little jumpy

"okay… please come in naruto-kun" as naruto entered the household he sat at the nearby sofa after a few minutes hinata came back with neiji "I'll leave you two alone to talk naruto-kun" she said flawlessly then she exited the room

"So naruto why do you want to see me?" neiji now a little bit friendly

"I'm wondering neiji have you ever played drums before?" said naruto glancing around

"hmph" neiji smirked

"Is that a yes?" naruto now questioned

"Yeah I have played drums before why do you ask?" neiji retorted

"Because I'm inviting you to come over at my house 7pm tomorrow" he said smiling

"Huh? What kind reason is that?" neiji now confused

"Just come okay?" he replied with that he stood up and shouted "Hinata-chan I'm going see ya around!" with that he's out of the door

"See ya naruto-kun!" she shouted back then she just glance at her cousin "what you guys talked about?" she asked curious

"That, my dear cousin I would like to know" he said smirking

Outside the hyuuga residence he mentally noted '_3 down one to go I'll just assemble the amplifiers myself_' he thought as if he rehearsed it 100 times, he then proceed to walk back to his house because he was stumped he got no idea who would play the lead guitar, then with luck he saw kiba walking on street with his pet akamaru (the pet dog is now big like any other dog) in his hand he was holding a dozen of picks, naruto saw this and he went near kiba for questioning

"hey kiba what guitar are you playing?" naruto said getting desperate

"umm…. Guitar I guess" kiba said while akamaru goes "WOOF"

"okay…. Are you able to play as lead guitarist kiba?" he asked getting stumped again

"lead guitarist? Hmmm…. sounds fun!" kiba said while grinning while akamaru goes "WOOF WOOF"

"great meet me at my house at 7 pm tomorrow" naruto asked now completed, excited and Hyper

* * *

A/N: Now the members are picked I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapters leave some reviews if you can any form of reviews are accepted, you can even give some ideas of song what to use I already have one but you can still give more ideas if you like well then see ya next time(dun worry I'll update soon whoever is reading this and liked this) 


	2. Introducing the band

A/N: I'm Back, I think I'll make this story a little bit long instead of a short one well anyway back to the story

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, I don't own the song

* * *

Today, is the big day where naruto will get to practice with his friends, but of course there's one problem the '_amplifier_' he thought grumping, he stood up from the sofa, grabbed a cup noodles(like he always do) fill it with hot water then proceeds to the living room where he will assemble the amplifier, apparently his living room is kind of spacious, he sat on the floor, ripped the box then pulled out the amplifiers and what do you know it comes with 2 more speakers. He then pulled out the instructions he then began to read in less than 5 minutes he was able to say one word "Arghhhhhh!" he shouted irritated, he calmed himself down then began to read again this time he was able to get it now '_ohhhh…. I get it_' he thought now satisfied, he glanced up to his wall clock and notices he has been reading for one hour his face paled.

Somewhere in ice country two guards are on duty "huh? You say something?" the first inquired

"Huh? What? No maybe it's just your imagination" the second one replied sleepy

"…"

"I swear I heard a scream somewhere" the first breaking again the silence

"Shut up I'm trying to sleep here" the second retorted

"Okay" the first replied now shutting up

"…"

"You know I thought I heard someone screaming ramen" the first again breaking the silence

"ramen?" the second asked curious

Then out of nowhere an elderly woman came holding a tray with two cup noodles on it she neared the guards and said "care for a cup of ramen" she said smiling

"…"

"…"

Back to naruto

He was able to assemble the amplifier with ease now all he has to do is wait for the arrivals of his friends, he decided to go out for a walk there he began to think '_If I'm making a band I better put a concert or show but where……?_" he thought hardly then gave up, it was already 3 pm he decided to head home, take a shower and nap while waiting for his 'band'

After 3 hours of sleep he went downstairs to wait, 10 minutes later the first one to arrive early was other than neiji, he went inside, to see all the instrument in a stand "Where did you get this stuff naruto?" he said quite amaze

"From 'Tech' ya like the drums?" naruto inquired

"Hmph I didn't know you have a sense of style" neiji answered back

The drums are painted Black with a hint of white, the condition of the drum is in tip top shape

"Thanks" naruto said happy, really happy

"Who else are playing with us by the way" neiji asked out of curiosity

"No need to answer that there they are" naruto said pointing to the door

The rest of the band arrive their 7 pm sharp and all were awed to see the stuff naruto bought the base guitar was sparkling red "Hmm… nice guitar naruto" shikamura said amazed

The guitar that naruto bought was dark blue apparently the uchiha was grinning at this "who would have thought that you would do this" the uchiha said smirking

The lead guitar was pure white with red flames guiding from the bottom of the base to the top "Ohh! Cool" kiba said drooling

"okay guys I call you here so we can play as a band" naruto said grinning

"cool" all said in perfect synchronization except for one though

"WOOF" akamaru barked

"all right naruto what are going to play anyway?" sasuke asked now a little bit excited (well that's a first)

"I call it '_My World_'!" naruto declared

"Alright! Let's hear it then" said neiji smirking

"Okay" said naruto slightly nervous (I'll skip the demo singing 'cause it's a surprise for later on)

After a roughly 4 minutes the demo singing ended with spectacular results let's hear it from the judges

"Not bad" said neiji

"Cool!" said kiba

"Nice…." said shikamaru

"That wasn't bad at all" said sasuke

"heheh I knew you guys would like it, so any ideas on how to play this" said naruto now looking for some answers

"Slow would be nice" shikamaru first answered

"I agree with shikamaru" said neiji agreeing to the answer

"That sucks let's make it rock" kiba said retorting back

"Hmmm….. I say let's try combining both" said sasuke playing neutral

They all stared at sasuke, then agreeing "sounds good" they all said agreeing

* * *

A/N: well I'm waiting for more reviews (I'll try upload the "video music" that's gonna play here in my songfic then I'll post it on my friendster profile, for those who want to hear it, pm me or leave a review don't forget to make a comment though here on fanfiction and I'll tell you my name on friendster) well ciao for now pls leave some reviews. 


	3. Preparations

A/N: Hey I'm back sorry for the late update anyway, on with the story

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto I don't own the song(s)

* * *

Three figures were walking down the street, destination naruto's house when they neared the house they were able to hear guitars and drums playing, when they got closed enough to the door they knock twice the playing stop then the door was opened by naruto and greeted them "wassup choji, lee, shino" he said near shouting level

"Wow you guys playing as a band?" choji inquired

"Yeah wanna join?" naruto replied due to the fact he got plans

"Huh? You guys are already perfect, why you want us for" this time lee spoke

"Because we are lacking this people" naruto said as he showed them a list

"I got the things that are needed for the list all I need is who are going to use them" naruto said while glancing back at the instruments

"I'm able to handle the effects and sounds" shino replied back (still his stoic self but friendly nonetheless)

"I'm able to handle the background voice" lee said (like naruto, has gone a voice transformation now smooth)

"I'm able to handle the electric piano and I can also help shino with the effects" choji said (no longer fat, but chubby)

"Cool! What do you say guys?" naruto shouted glancing back to the others

They all replied with nod, after 20 minutes of assembling, the band is finally complete, they practiced naruto's song for the whole day after practicing relentlessly they decided to eat in a restaurant and where is a better place than the Ichiruka's (hope I got that correct), when they got all inside they decided to talk about where to play and when to play

"Well guys got any ideas where to play?" naruto questioned the others

"How about the center of konoha?" neiji suggested looking up

"It's too small for the whole konoha" naruto replied back, which is quite true

"How about on the hokage monument" choji suggested while looking at naruto

"Too dangerous" naruto answered back imagining all the instruments falling and breaking he shuddered

"How about we play at our team meeting place naruto?" sasuke suggested looking for an answer

"Not enough space like I said" naruto now stumped

"…"

"…"

"..."

"How about we play at the chunin exam building" shikamaru exclaimed looking at the others

"You think the hokage would allow us?" kiba questioned back while patting akamaru's back

"It's worth a try" naruto now relieved to find a good suggestion

"So then, what time naruto shall we play" shino said monotonely

"Tomorrow evening" naruto replied looking a little serious

The others nodded to this

The food came and they started eating through the silence enjoying each other's company then out of nowhere akamaru barked "WOOF" breaking the silence everybody sweat dropped at this, after eating they said their good byes to the old chef and they start walking towards the hokage tower.

'_If I'm going to put up a show I better make invitations_' he thought while walking

'_Then I'm going to reserve the front row for all my friends_' he thought grinning happily

Once decided he was looking up to the sky gazing at fluffy clouds taking forms of various shapes and sizes he then was interrupted by shikamaru who was waving his hand in front of his face

"Oi naruto were here" shikamaru nearly shouted to the blonde teen

"Ohh sorry I was just thinking about something" he was startled because they arrive that fast?

They entered the hokage tower without much of a problem because they were jounins and powerful ones too; they opened the wooden door to see tsunade filing papers on her drawers

"And what can I do for you boys hmmm?" tsunade questioned while giving them a creepy, seductive smile

"Umm… were wondering if you mind us borrowing the chunin building?" naruto nervously replied

"Ohh… for what reason this time naruto?" tsunade now interested on the blonde's idea

'No use lying now' he thought

"Were going to put up a show, a music show to be exact" naruto replied truthfully

"I see…. Let me think" tsunade started thinking '_this should be interesting_'

"…"

"Need any help on the preparations?" tsunade said now smiling a genuine smile

"All right!" the band shouted in unison

After the decision, they headed out to find a shop were they are able to make invitations, they planned to give out the invitations to the whole village, after 1 hour of searching of such a shop they finally spotted it the store has bill board named '_Framez_' they entered the shop just to see cards are lined in an orderly fashion, up ahead they were able to spot the owner of the shop, the shop owner greeted them "Well what can I do for you boys?" he inquired

"Umm…. Were wondering if you can make us an invitation poster for us" naruto replied politely

"Okay please follow me" he replied back, his voice is almost full of wisdom

"So what background color do you want?" the man asked the group of teenagers

"Umm… were wondering if you can make a picture our background theme," said naruto, his brain sparked an idea

"All right, you guys have the photo?" the owner questioned

"Umm… no, were wondering if you could take picture of us?" replied naruto

"Okay now huddle up together," he said while waving his hand for them to huddle up

Once they huddle the owner shouted, "Say jutsu!"

"Jutsu!" all shouted in unison, naruto explained the occasion, the place and the address to the ever-kind man

"I'll be back in 30 minutes, why don't you boys go buy some clothes in front of here for your show, I'll just develop your picture," the kind man said, retreating back to the dark room to develop the picture

"All right, come on guys!" he shouted

They all nodded as their response, once they got out of the photo shop they saw the lady across the street smiling at them, they figured out that this lady was the owner of the clothes shop

"Come on in I know that you boys are looking for some clothes," she said kindly leading them inside

"Okay once you're done choosing your clothes please approach me on the counter" she said very kindly indeed

"Okay guys spread out and choose your clothes" naruto whispered at them

All right, the boys doesn't have the energy to shop like girls, but in this occasion it was exceptional they have a show to put up and they prefer to look nice

**Neiji's corner**

'_Hmm… this look nice I'll pick this_' he thought choosing carefully, he entered changing booth number one, once he got out the others looked at what he is wearing and they were impressed at the band's drummer, he wore an unbuttoned pure white short sleeve polo shirt which reaches until his arm under it he wore a long sleeve black shirt which reaches below the elbow, his pants are midnight blue and his sneakers is black with white stripes guiding from the Achilles heel to the front of the shoe

"How do I look" he questioned the others, the others were staring at him impressed

"Cool" the owner replied

"Please come with me to the counter if that is the outfit you wish to purchase" she said as she started walking back to her place

"Okay" the drummer comply

**Shikamaru's corner**

'_I'm not fan of shopping……. this looks nice_" he said as a t-shirt sparked his interest, he then proceeded to booth number two, once he got out of the booth the others turned to look at him and they snickered, but to be honest the outfit his perfect for him, he wore a black t-shirt with a printing in front of it saying 'lazy is my hobby' his pants are dark blue with a fading of white, his sneakers however are white with stripes of black and red

"Ya like it?" he asked the others

"Cool" the others said in unison

"Well hurry up then," the smart shinobi said while walking to the counter

**Choji's corner**

'_Wow… hey… this looks nice_' he thought glancing up and down on his chosen outfit he then proceeded to changing booth three, once he got out the others were glancing at him up and down, choji wore a black t-shirt like shikamaru but the print on front of the t-shirt is a 'white chinese dragon' on the arms the print shows 'white flames soaring from the ground' behind the t-shirt is a print showing 'a heart pierced by a knife while flames surrounding it' his pants were grayish while his shoes are similar to neiji's except for white strip

"Hurry up and choose your outfit guys" choji exclaimed excited walking to the counter

**Shino's corner**

'_Hmph… I'll try this on_' he thought while already walking to booth four, the others looked at shino strangely while he is entering the booth, he got out of the booth in a flash, now all of them were shocked, they just shrugged it off and then observed their bug-friend, shino wore an outfit similar to his original one but this one was pure black he wore dark blue jeans and he wore brown leather shoes and don't forget his sunglasses

"…"

"Nice outfit" all of them said in unison

"Thanks…" he then proceeded to the counter too purchase his almost replicated outfit

**Lee's corner**

'_Man the others look good better try this on_' he mentally said before entering booth five, then coming out few minutes later looking good, lee wore a red and white vertical stripes polo shirt, he wore blue jeans, and slightly grayish sneakers

"All right lee" naruto cheered while giving him a thumbs up

"Thanks" lee replied also giving naruto a version of his thumbs up

"Not bad" the others muttered

"All right come on, 30 minutes is almost over!" he exclaimed while jogging towards the counter

**Kiba's corner**

'_Wow all of these will look good on me_' he thought grinning he then started jogging towards booth six came out several minutes later grinning wildly, kiba wore skin tight black t-shirt showing of his muscle he then wore blue jeans in the end of the jeans it was shredded to thick and thin strings he also wore a dark brown leather shoes

"Heheh…" he gave a chuckle to the others

"Heh… not bad" naruto commented

"WOOF" akamaru barked

"Hurry up slow pokes" kiba said grinning while jogging towards the counter tailed by akamaru

**Sasuke's corner**

'_Heh the girls will drool at me…wait I'm suppose to get away from the girls bah… whatever_' he thought giving up picking up his outfit, walking straight to booth seven, he took a full minute and a half to fully dress himself he came out looking cool, sasuke wore an ocean blue polo shirt, a pitch black pants and pitch black shoes he also wore a black beaded bracelet on bought of his wrist

"Well naruto your last" he said smirking, walking towards the counter

**Naruto's corner**

'_Ohh yeah… this excellent_' he thought grinning madly he now practically ran for booth eight, everybody waited patiently for naruto to come out 'cause they waited for 10 minutes! Then speak of the devil he came out stunningly gorgeous he wore a perfect fit black polo shirt, he also wore dark blue jeans and black sneakers, he also wore a necklace shape like a cross but actually it's two necklaces the top cross necklace covering the cross below, same goes with the chain, the top chain covering the chain below, which gives the impression it's only one necklace, in a strange way the necklaces are magnetize together whenever they are close to each other

"Wow" all the others said in perfect unison

"Well what are guys staring at let's go" naruto exclaimed excited

After paying their clothes they went back straight to the photo shop when they got their the owner was standing smiling kindly to the boys "well here you go, I already made 500 copies for you to post all over konoha" the owner handed them a huge stock pile of posters for them to post, naruto paid all of these and bid their goodbyes, when they got out of the store naruto pulled one poster and posted it on the nearby wall they all stared at it, the poster's background are the band all huddled up together grinning, eyes closed(except for shino which you can't practically see) while holding a thumbs up to who ever is looking(now that's a sight to behold) encrypted there was the address, time and ocassion , after a few seconds more naruto handed them 50 posters each while naruto got 99 they scattered all over konoha to paste these posters to every wall they can find, after roughly one hour of running and pasting the band returned to naruto's house and began to carry the instruments to the chunin building(where gaara and lee fought) they got there before sunset, they laid the instruments down on the floor and they looked at naruto looking for answers

"What now?" shikamaru started speaking first

"We build a stage first" naruto replied even turning his back

"Stage? But that will take forever" kiba retorted

"Don't worry it will only take an hour" naruto replied back confident on whatever he was doing

"All right show us" choji remarked

"Taju kage bunshin no jutsu" naruto shouted while forming the hand seals

From the jutsu that naruto cast he was able to make 100 bunshins he ordered 25 bunshins to buy the materials that are needed to make the stage, he then ordered another 25 to assemble the instruments, he then again ordered 30 bunshins to clean the area, the remaining bunshins are on standby mode after 30 minutes, the bunshins that were supposed to buy materials returned he then ordered the remaining bunshins to build the stage and what do you know the stage is perfect and is built in one hour, everything is set except the audiences, the stage base height is at least 4 feet, the lights are hanging on top of the stage, the position of the stage is located on the middle, on the near end of the building where the huge hand seal is located

"All right guys lets meet back here tomorrow for our final rehearsal okay?" naruto said in serious tone

"Right" all said in unison with that they all left the building heading back for a well-earned rest

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading the 3rd chapter of naruto's band chapter 4 is on the run-way, oh I'll remind you guys again email on or pm me here on fan-fiction same results with either of the two, if you want to hear the song before the concert or you haven't heard the song yet, well ciao see ya soon 


	4. Last minute calm

A/N: And here we go….. sorry if I'm late I've been helping a handful authors lately heheh……. Anyway here we go!

Disclaimer: I don't own the song(s) and I don't own naruto

* * *

A blonde figure was walking down the street walking towards the one and only chunin building as he approaches, many villagers are looking at him smiling, to this he smiled back

'_Alright, tonight is where it all begins_' he thought looking up to the sky

He entered the entrance to meet tsunade leaning on a wall; naruto saw her and approached her smiling and the same time nervous a little bit

"Hey baa-chan what can I do for you" naruto said curious on why tsunade is here

"I just came to see what happen to my building" she answered to the blonde singer

"Oh I see come on I'll give you a tour" naruto said even though tsunade have seen this building daily

"All right" tsunade replied back giving in

'_Sweet kid_' she thought happily

To tsunade, naruto was like her son to her she would always look after naruto even though her schedule as a hokage is very hectic on this day she felt proud of naruto 'cause he will be doing something special, when they got inside where they will be playing, naruto decided to tell tsunade the song that he will be singing tonight,

"Baa-chan do you know I'll be singing something I wrote myself" he said looking at tsunade in a calm looking manner

'_Heheh he really looks like yondaime when he is calm, not to mention cute too_' she thought giggling to herself but not loud enough for naruto to hear

"Really naruto I'm looking forward to hear it tonight" she said kindly glancing on her watch

"Well naruto looks I have to cut this short I have a mountain of paper work to do" she said slightly irritated at the thought

"Don't worry your strong you'll manage" he said grinning

"Thanks naruto, well see ya tonight!" she said shouting while jogging back to ever tall hokage tower

Right after tsunade left the rest of the band came in looking ready

"All right guys lets start our last rehearsal" naruto said putting his hands on his pockets

"Yosh!" lee said pumping his right hand to the air above him

"I'm ready" choji said grinning

"Hmph… let's rehearse" neiji said giving his own version of smirking

"Troublesome then again cool let's do it" shikamaru said no longer feeling lazy

"Let's go crazy" kiba said jumping up and down

"WOOF WOOF" akamaru barked at the energy that his master displaying

"Let's get this over with" shino said excited about tonight

"What are we waiting for come on" sasuke exclaimed walking towards their stage

**As they begin to rehearse their show, somewhere else in konoha……..**

"Sakura are you going to the concert?" Ino said a little bit jumpy about the situation

"Ehh? What concert?" sakura said clueless that naruto will be holding a concert

"Concert that is being held in the chunin building tonight" Ino said a little bit frustrated

"Whose concert is it then? Some famous guys like on the T.V?" she said her eyes twinkling brightly

"No it's naruto's concert" she said waiting for the reaction of her pink haired friend

"Eeeeehhhhhhh!" she shouted shock by the information

"Well are you coming or not?" she said snickering because sakura's face was priceless when she heard the information

"Umm…"sakura is lost for words right now

"I'll take that as a yes!" Ino exclaimed giggling

**Again somewhere else in konoha….**

"Tenten have you heard, naruto is putting up a concert" hinata said excited because she really want to go to the concert later that night

"Yeah I just saw a poster of it yesterday you wanna go?" tenten questioned the white eyed girl

"Of course!" hinata exclaimed, with that they started to walk their separate ways to take a shower then come back to meet each other later

**Another scene somewhere….. Inside a bar**

"Oi kakashi do you know that your student naruto is holding a concert along with sasuke" gai said looking at kakashi, but kakashi didn't reply instead kurenai replied at him

"Really now, Well you guys wanna go?" kurenai glancing at the other fellow jounins

They all nodded because they were either interested or curious

"Yosh! Lets meet back here then we will all walk together towards the concert" gai exclaimed heading home to get ready for the concert

They all left the bar heading there separate ways to get ready for the incoming show that will take place inside the chunin building

**Back to the band...**

The rehearsal is finished exactly when the sun started to sink all of them was not even near to tired, the first to break the silence was sasuke

"Hmph….. the sun is sinking, the moon is rising" sasuke said a little serious

"Well we better get dressed guys come on" sasuke waved at them to go change

10 minutes has passed when they finally change to their concert clothing

"Hey guys I think it's better if we remove our head band protector (I think that was it called in English)naruto said while tapping the metallic substance on his forehead

"So we can look like were really a band and not some ninjas playing instruments, what do you say guys?" naruto continued waiting for an answer,

"All right" they all said in unison, all of them remove their respective head protectors then shoved them in their pockets, now they look like civilians instead of ninjas

After tuning their respective instruments to its peak audiences began to fill in the building, the front are officially reserve for friends, family or relatives, one hour has pass until everybody was in place, sakura was directly in the middle, in front of her was the stage roughly 6 feet away(I know that's quite near) on her right was Ino and tsunade and other family or relatives of the band, on her left were hinta and tenten, further to the left were their sensei's and other jounins and chunins when the building was filled with audiences something is being discussed behind the stage

"Well guys this is it you all ready?" naruto asking the band before the storm

"Were ready when you are" all of them said in perfect synchronization and they laughed at this (laughing is good cure to nervousness and stage fright)

"Okay guys I'll give a short briefing" naruto said seriously

"Shikamaru you will play base guitar" naruto said while looking at shikamaru

"I already know that" shikamaru said smirking

"Kiba lead guitar" naruto continued

"Yeah, alright" kiba replied back grinning

"Sasuke you will be playing the guitar" naruto said while looking at sasuke

"Hmph… I don't need to be told twice you know" sasuke replied back a little coldly

"Neiji, drums" naruto said glancing at the drum then back to neiji

"Alright" neiji said while nodding his head once

"Lee, you will sing with me and you will be background singer got that" naruto said smiling at lee

"Hai, you can count on me" lee said flashing a smile

"Shino you will handle the light effects" naruto said glancing at shino

"…"shino just replied with a nod

"Choji you will handle other effects and help shino with the light got it" naruto almost sounded like a drill sergeant

"Got it" choji replied happily

"What about akamaru naruto?" kiba said patting akamaru's back

"He can help choji" naruto said while combing akamaru's fur with his hand

"WOOF" Akamaru barked almost as if he understand what they are saying (actually he really does)

"Okay guys lets' rock!" naruto shouted

"Yeah!" everybody else shouted

With that, shino, choji and akamaru went to their position waiting for naruto's signal for them….

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter guys 4th chapter complete (5th chapter being assembled) Please leave some review, ciao see ya next chapter 


	5. Naruto's world

_**A/N:**_ I like to dedicate this chapter to my reviewers and readers out there and I like to welcome my special reviewers/readers for pushing me forward, I like to welcome: weirdest1 for being the first reviewer on my story and adding me on Fav I thank you, Videx for being kind girl she is for reviewing through thick or thin for me and for adding me on alert and Fav thank you, GSG for drawing the appearances of my band and adding me on Fav I thank you a lot, Blue Spirit17 for giving a wonderful suggestion and for reviewing and adding me as alert I thank you, punk-neko-gurl for acknowledging my main character greatly, naruto and I thank you, japananimelover for adding me on alert Thank you, KakashiSquad001 for adding me on alert and Fav Thanks, SilverxMoonlightxWolfxGoddess13 for adding me on alert and Fav, freaking'-namopunk for adding me on Fav thanks, rocketgirl9116 for adding me on Fav thank you, I thank you all for reading and reviewing, now on with the story

Disclaimer: I don't the song(s), I don't own naruto

_**Note:**_ for those who really doesn't know this song I'll give you a link(choose the video with my pen name on it got (paste this on you web browser and follow the instruction given to you)

* * *

The audiences are waiting excited, bored or interested on what this band might sing, at the same time naruto gave the effects team the signal to begin and thus the whole chunin building lights begins to fade from colorful to black, the audiences remained calm through because their were jounins everywhere either watching or guarding 

Naruto and the rest of the gang (except for the effects team) silently positioned or strap themselves to their respective instruments when everything is ready to play naruto tap his right foot meaning signal to begin

A "hum" can be heard from kiba's guitar until; neiji's drum play can be heard lightly with perfect sync with kiba's guitar creating a quite relaxing tune after a few seconds sasuke's guitar came in with three soothingly strikes, to naruto this was the signal to start singing, to shikamaru this was the signal to play along with naruto's singing with his base guitar

To this lights of light blue showered the stage

"The fastest main in the world" naruto sang soothingly "fast asleep at the wheel"

After this, quiet strokes can be heard from kiba's guitar adding more relaxation to the music

"Nobody wants to be alone, so how did I get here" naruto sang more soothingly than before

Another five soothingly strokes could be heard from sasuke's guitar giving naruto the signal to continue

With each stroke, light flashes lightly giving a calm feeling

"When I look at you" naruto sang while closing his eyes, "_When I look at you_" Lee sang amazingly soothingly like naruto base guitare base guitar along with naruto'with sasuke's guitar play

"I see him staring through" naruto sang opening his bright blue eyes, "_I see him staring through_" Lee sang with again sasuke's slightly different guitar play

"Awake and a smile" naruto sang slightly loud while taking a deep breath "cuz he's been inside of you"

Two loud strikes can be heard from kiba's guitar signaling the others that the chorus is nearing, tailed by neiji's slightly loud drum playing until the chorus starts

The lights flashed brightly two times

"Is he all the things you" naruto sang slightly louder while taking a glance to sakura

Another two loud strikes from kiba's guitar can be heard

The lights flash again two times

"Tried to change me into" naruto sang louder while taking a glance back at sasuke then to sakura

Another two loud strikes from kiba's guitar again can be heard

The lights again flashed brightly

"Is he everything to you" naruto sang loudly while putting his right hand on the left side of his chest

Neiji's drum play suddenly shifted to chorus play along with kiba leading the way with his guitar

The lights are flashing with tempo of neiji's drums

"Does he make you high" naruto sang loudly while tilting his head backwards "Make you real" naruto continued acting as if he was hurt inside

The lights moved downwards to upward to giving the stage a sense of beauty

"Does he make you cry" naruto sang louder while taking a look at the whole audience

"Does he know the way you feel" naruto sang slightly lighter while taking again a look at sakura

"Love is all around you, your universe is full" naruto sang while deepening his gaze onto sakura

"But in my world" naruto sang loudly looking at her while putting his right hand on his chest again while closing his eyes, "_my world_" lee sang almost copying naruto's voice

Neiji's drum play stopped on the spot while kiba's guitar began to tune down it ended while humming down while naruto sang to end the chorus

"There is only you" naruto sang soothingly while looking at sakura smiling

The lights began dancing around naruto

Exactly on the spot sasuke's guitar came playing a soothingly tune along with neiji playing drums with sasuke, in the middle of the play shikamaru's guitar came in with three strikes to add at the ever soothing tone, then he continued his part as base with neji trailing behind with his drums

"I can still find the smell" naruto sang again soothingly "_I can still find the smell_" lee sang trailing behind

The lights began to change from blue to red

Kiba's guitar humming to life but suddenly died

"On my clothes and skin" naruto sang while clutching his shirt "_on my clothes and skin_" lee sang while looking at the crowd

Sasuke's guitar suddenly came with another tune of calmness

"I can still see your face" naruto sang looking at sakura then taking a deep breath

"When you're sleeping next to him" naruto sang slightly loud

Two strikes again has been heard from kiba telling the others that the chorus again is nearing, while neiji's drum play turns to chorus mode

The lights flashed brightly red two timse

"Is he all the things you" naruto sang removing his gaze on sakura then looking at the crowd that has gathered for him

Two strikes again from kiba

Lights began to dance around the whole stage

"Tried to change me into" naruto sang slightly loud still looking at the crowd

Another Two strikes again from kiba

Another two bright flashes was seen

"Tell me goes he make you…." Naruto sang while gathering air

While naruto is singing this kiba in the same time creates shredding sound of the intro of the chorus

The lights began to flicker on and off five times per second while moving downwards

"High!" naruto sang aloud tilting his head upwards

The lights flashed one time while moving upwards

Neiji and kiba suddenly switch to chorus mode as naruto sings

"Make you real" naruto sang loudly while showing a face that he was emotionally hurt

"Does he make you cry" naruto sang loudly while looking at the people on the front row

"Does he know the way you feel" naruto sang glancing on the floor below him

"Love is all around you, your universe is full" naruto sang looking again at the spectators

"But in my world" naruto sang lowering his voice, "_my world_" lee sang loudly because it's not over yet

Neiji and kiba started to put additional stress to their instruments for the incoming words that naruto is about to sing

The lights began to flicker while switching to various colors

"I've had my fears" naruto sang clutching tightly on his microphone

"You let them out" naruto continued singing still looking at the audience

Kneeling down on his two knees "now I wrap myself around you like a blanket full of doubt" he sang embracing himself

The lights of various colors concentrated on naruto while he was singing

"The darkness blows" naruto sang still kneeling, "_The darkness blows_" lee sang loudly close enough to naruto's voice

"The sunlight stings" naruto continued singing, "_The sunlight stings_" lee sang again loudly

"He's your everything" naruto sang slowly but loud

Neiji began to play series of hard drum play and the others getting ready for another chorus

The lights began to follow the tempo of the drum by flicking on and off, then suddenly changing back to blue while moving downwards

"_Does he make you high, does he make you real_" lee sang soothingly for naruto while helping him get up

"Does he make you cry, does he know the way you feel" naruto sang loudly while getting up with the help of lee

The lights flashed brightly dancing everywhere

"Love is all around you, your universe is full" naruto sang loud and clear letting everybody hear what he was singing

"But in my world" naruto sang keeping the microphone close to his lips, "_my world_" lee sang trailing behind naruto

Neiji, kiba, shikamaru and sasuke began to put even more stress on their instruments for the final part of their song

The lights change to red while dancing around

"You make me high!" naruto sang slowly and aloud bending forward to emphasize he was singing really loud, "_you make me high_" lee sang loudly too

The lights change to blue while dancing around

"You make me real!" naruto continued singing while looking towards the front row looking for someone and his eyes stopped on sakura, "_you make me real_" lee sang following naruto's gaze to what he saw he smiled

The lights change to yellow while dancing around the stage wildly

"You make me cry!" naruto sang loudly while stretching hand for sakura to reach, "_you make me cry_" lee sang aloud happy on what he saw

"Now you know the way I feel" naruto sang loudly while watching sakura going near the stage reaching for naruto

"Love is all around you, your universe is full" naruto continued to sing as he pulled up sakura to the stage

"But in my world" naruto sang as he pulled sakura closer to him now they are facing sideways to the crowd, "_my world_" lee sang happily observing the two

Suddenly all instruments stopped for naruto to say the last words

The lights stopped dancing and it turned back to white it's original color

"There is only you" naruto sang soothingly in front of sakura giving sakura the microphone and pulling out a necklace ringed on his neck separating the necklaces then naruto begins to put the necklace around sakura's neck during this sasuke is playing the final soothing pieces of the song

After that, naruto cupping his hands onto hers and pulling the microphone near to his mouth he said in calm tone "This song is dedicated to my sakura-chan"

To be continued….

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter thanks again please review 


End file.
